Blog użytkownika:Marta the Writer/Najgorsze creepypasty ever- moja lista
Cóż... właściwie 90 proc. past umieszczonych na tej stronie nie straszy. O ile jednak interesujące i zaskakujące pomysły, które nie przyprawiają o gęsią skórkę mogą ode mnie dostać nawet 10/10, o tyle nie mogę ścierpieć pewnych creepypodobnych wytworów, niektóre z nich otrzymały nawet miano'' klasyków''. Dlaczego? Dlatego, że spodobały się na anglojęzycznej Creepypasta Wiki? Przed Wami lista sześciu najgorszych według mnie creepypast. Oczywiście rozumiem, że wymienione tu historie mogą się podobać, szanuję zdanie wszystkich. Ale Wy też mnie szanujcie, bo po prostu wyrażam własną opinię. 6. Nina The Killer Nie dałam linku, bo ta pasta została usunięta. Naprawdę, ci, którzy jej nie czytali- CIESZCIE SIĘ. Niestety ja miałam okazję. Oto, dlaczego tak sądzę: Gościu idzie sobie do domu przez opustoszałe ulice. Hmmm.... na pewno nie spotka go nic złego!!! Ach, ta nieprzewidywalność... Och! Atakuje go morderczyni! No kto by się spodziewał! Tyle że ta morderczyni wygląda, jakby zbiegła z cyrku albo zakładu psychiatrycznego. A potem mówi: "Idź spać, mój książę". Czy to są jakieś żarty? Normalny kryminalista nie chciałby, żeby potem można było rozpoznać go po głosie. rozerwała moją koszulę, pieszcząc mój nagi brzuch- FAJNIE. A co ty w tym czasie robiłeś? Nie broniłeś się, nie reagowałeś? Pozwoliłeś, żeby jakaś psycholka głaskała cię nożem po brzuchu?! O_o Sparaliżował cię strach na widok jakiejś gówniary? Dlaczego ten policjant jej, kurde, nie gonił?! Wystrzelił kilka pocisków i ch*j. Lepiej powiedzieć, że była nieuchwytna jak spadające liście, nie? Czy ta dziewczyna była jakimś Supermanem, żeby wspinać się po budynkach? Teraz następują zbędne opisy, niepotrzebne nikomu. Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, że Nina przed swoim pierwszym dniem w szkole umyła zęby. Czuła dziwny impuls do inwazji- HM, ciekawe. Niech żyje zgrabność wypowiedzi. Nikogo nieobchodzące opisy rodzinne, a potem... ... pierwszy dzień w szkole. Nie chcę Was zanudzać. Nina po prostu spuszcza wp*dol trójce dręczycielów, a potem, o dziwo, czuje, że sprawiło jej to przyjemność. Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudy i plaaaaaaaaagiat. Serio, dalej już mi się nie chce opisywać... Niewiele to się różni od pasty o Jeffie. Tylko jedna uwaga: jak Nina pokonała dwóch 'o rok starszych od siebie chłopaków? I jeszcze do tego dziewczynę? Taki silny był ten ''impuls do inwazji, że oprócz szaleństwa dał jej jeszcze dwukrotnie większą siłę? Nieco naciągane, ale niech im będzie. Chcę zwrócić uwagę na wspaniały cytat: "Jeff... sprawisz, że to..." SPRAWISZ, ŻE CO, DO CHOLERY?! Znowu następuje pogwałcenie logiki: nastolatka znajduje karteczkę, na której jest napisane: "jesteś bronią... ale niebezpieczną". A potem ignoruje to. NO SUPER. A GDYBY TO BYŁ PEDOFIL?! Potem stan psychiczny Niny pogarsza się. Siada z nożem przed drzwiami pokoju brata lub matki. I TA MATKA NIC Z TYM, KURNA, NIE ROBI?! I znowu plagiat z Jeffa, nawet nie będę marnować klawiatury. Na końcu następuje klasyczna kreffffffffff, dziewczyna morduje wszystkich i spokój. RANY! PRZECIEŻ TO JEST TOTALNA PODRÓBA JEFFA! CZY AUTOR WYKUPIŁ PRAWA AUTORSKIE? GDZIE JEST INSTYNKT SAMOOBRONNY U TEJ DZIEWUCHY? WIDZĄC, ŻE COŚ ZAGRAŻA JEJ ŻYCIU, POWINNA PRÓBOWAĆ SIĘ UWOLNIĆ, WOŁAĆ O POMOC, A NIE FLIRTOWAĆ Z NAPASTNIKIEM! I zgadzam się z Kemsytem, Nina ubiera się niczym jakaś kurtyzana. 1/10. Może tylko miłość do Chrisa jest jakimś wyróżnikiem. 5. Ticci Toby Długa droga do domu . Wydawało się jechać, i jechać, bez końca. Droga nadal rozciągała się przed pojazdem... - te trzy poetyckie rozpoczynają creepypastę. I są zapowiedzią jej fatalnego tłumaczenia. Czytając to opowiadanie, miałam wrażenie, że na język polski przełożył je jakiś Murzyn. Na początku historii mamy opis Toby'ego i jego mamy jadących do domu. Tak jadą, jadą, jadą, jadą, jadą, jadą, jadą, jadą przez kilkanaście akapitów. Ludzie, to nie ma być opowiadanie psychologiczne! Ja rozumiem, że autor chce nas wprowadzić do tematu, ale... gdybym nie wiedziała, że to ma być CREEPYpasta, wzięłabym to za coś innego. Serio, czy Was to obchodzi, że Jego matka wyszła za nim i spojrzała mu w oczy, zanim jej mąż zrobił spacer wokół samochodu? Mnie wcale. Przez następne linijki mamy opis ciężkiego dzieciństwa i uciążliwej sytuacji Toby'ego w domu. To pominęłam, bałam się, że usnę. Następnie nasz bohater udaje się do psychologa. Jedyna interesująca tutaj rzecz (a tak to tylko zbędne gadanie): Toby w drzwiach widzi czarną postać. Hm... zastanówmy się... KTO TO MOŻE BYĆ? Pewnie Slender. Która creepypasta obeszłaby się bez Slendera? Każda creepypasta, choćby opowiadała o pszółkach na łące, musi zawierać czterometrowego faceta bez twarzy w garniturze. Inaczej byłoby nieważne. Następnie Toby słyszy głosy, które każą mu zabić ojca. Następuje nawet nieźle opisana nawalanka, podczas której to nasz bohater niczym słynny Jeff morduje drania. Chłopak zaczyna się śmiać. Potem dość ciekawy cytat matki Toby'ego: ''"Toby" '''krzyknęła: "Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!" krzyknęła ponownie.'' "D-dlaczego?!" znów '''zawołała'.'' Po co, kurde, zaznaczać, że krzyczała, AŻ TRZY RAZY?! Czy autor myśli, że czytelnik ma miażdżycę i w ciągu sekundy zapomina, co robią bohaterowie? No i później maskarada, Toby zabiera topory, spotyka się ze Slenderem i ucieka. Przepraszam, co robiła w tym czasie matka? Stała i się patrzyła? Może jeszcze im pomahała? Klasyczne zakończenie: Toby zaczyna mordować. Kto by się spodziewał?? 3/10. Nie widzę plusów tej pasty. Może tylko ta nawalanka i dosyć ciekawy pomysł z przypadłością głównego bohatera (nie czuje bólu). 4. Eyeless Jack Sama postać nawet spoko, ale pasta o nim pozostawia WIELE do życzenia. Już wiele osób skrytykowało ją w komentarzach- nie zaszkodzi jednak powtórzyć. Nie będę omawiała całego opowiadania, po prostu wymienię niedociągnięcia: *Czy ten chłopak był naćpany /nawalony/ co tam jeszcze przyjdzie Wam do głowy/ niepotrzebne skreślić, że nie czuł, iż ktoś wycina mu nerkę?! No ludzie! *Doktorek ogląda zaszyte miejsce na ciele Mitcha i stwierdza natychmiast:'' Straciłeś nerkę''. Po prostu straciłeś nerkę, 20 dolców za wizytę się należy. Zaraz. Czy tylko według mnie coś za łatwo poszło? *Teraz uwaga. Mitch budzi się w nocy, coś się w niego wpatruje. Chłopak robi zdjęcie temu czemuś (po ch*j?) i dopiero''' potem napastnik zaczyna go atakować. WTF? *Uciekając przed potworem, Mitch zabiera portfel. Słucham?! Po kiego grzyba? Ja na jego miejscu zabrałabym telefon albo jakiś nóż, żeby móc się bronić. No ale to jest Ameryka, może tam jakaś inna logika obowiązuje. *''Coś zabiło twojego brata.'' Super. Tylko że w normalnym życiu nikt tak nie mówi. Raczej:'' Twój brat nie żyje.'' Heh,Coś zabiło twojego brata. Dobre sobie. *Jak Mitch znalazł się w szpitalu po drugim ataku? Przecież był w lesie, raczej nikt nie znalazłby go nieprzytomnego tak szybko. *DLACZEGO, KURDE, TEN CHŁOPAK NIE POWIEDZIAŁ RODZICOM, ŻE STRACIŁ NERKĘ? *Fajnie. Mitch bierze do ręki kawałek nerki. I sam o tym nie wie. A dopiero w aucie otwierają mu się oczy. 2/10. Może tylko plus za pomysłowość i fantazję autora- naprawdę ma wybujałą wyboraźnię. Nie wiem czemu, wolę to od Toby'ego. 3. Jeff The Killer Naprawdę, od tych psychofanek, miliarda obrazków na DA, cosplayów, filmików, upodabniania się do niego, pierdyliona kopii przewraca mi się w żołądku. Zrobiło to wielu przede mną, ale jeszcze raz wymienię błędy tego czegoś: *Podobnie jak u Toby'ego, mnóstwo zbędnych opisów. *Ludzie! Czy dwunastoletnie osoby ganiają się z nożem? Czy to jest jakaś patologia? Nawet jeśli, to i tak jest to zastanawiające... a w odniesieniu do wcześniejszych fragmentów, Jeff i Liu pochodzą z dobrego domu. *Rodzice nie są w stanie zareagować, gdy ich dzieci nawzajem dźgają się nożem i podpalają? O_o *Policja zabiera Liu bez żadnego przesłuchania? Bez dowodów, które potwierdziłyby, że to był właśnie on? To tak jakby był to jakiś kaprys tamtejszych władz. *Po zabraniu ich syna rodzice idą sobie na przyjęcie? Tak po prostu? *Kto zamyka dziecko w więzieniu? *Latające deskorolki? O_o *W kontakcie alkoholu z płomieniem chłopak powinien umrzeć. W najlepszym przypadku zwęglić sobie twarz. Zmiana barwy skóry na białą to totalna fikcja. Tak samo jak krwawy uśmiech. Wiem, że creepypasty nie muszą się całkowicie trzymać rzeczywistości, no ale... Notabene od tak dużego uśmiechu szczęka by mu wisiała. *Dzieci mają broń? *Jeffrey jest człowiekiem, prawda? Muszę to powiedzieć- bez powiek nie mógłby spać, a każdy człowiek po dziewięciu dobach bez snu umiera z wycieńczenia. Ergo: już dawno powinien nie żyć. 2/10. Opisy walki całkiem- całkiem. Już Nina the Killer lepsza, co i tak nie uchroniło jej przed usunięciem. 2. Klątwa Tails Doll'a Może teraz ktoś już poprawił tłumaczenie (nie będę sprawdzać, BO NIE CHCĘ PRZEZ TO PRZECHODZIĆ JESZCZE RAZ), ale gdy czytałam to po raz pierwszy, to po prostu głowa mnie bolała. Najgorsze tłumaczenie ever. Nawet Toby został lepiej przetłumaczony. *Fabuła miałka i pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek napięcia. *W polskiej wersji nawet tytuł źle zapisany. *Telewizor zaczął wibrować. Błagam. *Bohaterowie są tępi jak stołowe nogi. *Od samego początku wiemy, że stanie się coś złego. Przewidywalne jak cholera. *Nawet w Trudnych Sprawach ''dialogi są lepsze. *''Policjant zabrał konsolę do swojego domu i zaczął grać w grę z Tails Doll'em.- Serio?! Dorosły facet gra sobie w coś takiego? Czy on był tak tępy, że nie widział związku przyczyna- skutek? 0/10- serio, naprawdę nie widzę tu żadnych plusów, choć się staram. 1. Homicidal Liu Nic nie trzyma się kupy. Tak, to z pewnością klasyka creepypasty. *''Ledwo pełznąc, wykrwawiając się kawałek po kawałku, biegłem''.- PROSZĘ?! Z tego co wiem, człowiek nie wykrwawia się kawałek po kawałku. Ty w końcu pełzłeś czy biegłeś, mada faka?? *''Moje ciało bolało, nie mogłem jeść, rozmawiać, byłem karmiony przez rurkę, oddychałem przez respirator. Z trudem mogłem powiedzieć kim byłem''- STOP! Jak powiedziałeś, skoro nie mogłeś rozmawiać? Zresztą miałeś przecięte gardło!!! *''Ale potem, nadszedł ten dzień, w którym otrzymałem wszystkie moje przeszczepy''- WOHOO!!! W ciągu '''jednego dnia przeszczepiają mi płuco, serce i nerki!!! Życie jest piękne!!! *''zostawię to jak już się z tego wyliżę'', a kilka zdań potem: nie wiedziałem czy przeżyję. *''pierwsze cięcie było największym bólem, potem czułem jak coś otwiera moją skórę''- Jak można zająć się sercem przed otwarciem skóry?! (cytat za PG) *Skąd on wie, że Susan jest piękną kobietą, SKORO ŚPI?! *Piętnastolatek romansuje z kobietą, która na pewno ma co najmniej 25 lat. *Susan i Liu wychodzą z restauracji, a tam nagle wyskakuje facet z gnatem. Super! Mam przestrogę, żeby nie chodzić (a raczej nie WYchodzić) z chłopakiem z restauracji, bo jak pójdę, to zaatakuje mnie facet z pistoletem! Pewnie Arab! *Czemu najpierw bandzior miał przeprosić Susan, a potem Liu poprosił ją, żeby stamtąd odeszła? LOGIKA. LOGIKA LIU. LOGIKA CRAPYPAST. *''Zabiorę twoje życie tak jak ty zabrałeś jej torebkę''.- CO TO MA BYĆ. *Susan pije sobie spokojnie espresso, podczas gdy jej chłopak zabija. *''menadżer zabandażował jej ranę''- nic wcześniej nie było o tej ranie. Przecież bandzior zabrał jej tylko torebkę. *''Zdecydowałem, że będę zabijał tych, którzy krzywdzą niewinnych. Ludzi, którzy wyrządzają zło osobom, które kocham.''- Tyle że jedyną osobą, którą kochasz, jest Susan. *''wraz z moim ostatnim zdaniem umarł''- tak, gnojku, on czekał, aż dokończysz swoją paplaninę, żeby wreszcie umrzeć *''Kocham cię, Liu, nie chcę umrzeć, ale jeśli tak się stanie, chcę żebyś popełnił samobójstwo.''- KURNA! JEŚLI GO KOCHASZ, TO CHCESZ JEGO SZCZĘŚCIA, A NIE ŻEBY SIĘ ZABIJAŁ. *Kocham cię za bardzo, byś umarł za mnie. Wiem co zrobiłeś, wiem, że zabijasz kryminalistów, i mimo że to nie jest zbyt chwalebna misja, nie przestawaj tego robić, Liu.- PROSZĘ?! PRZECIEŻ PRZED CHWILĄ POWIEDZIAŁAŚ, ŻE CHCESZ, ABY POPEŁNIŁ SAMOBÓJSTWO!!! *''nie mogłem pozwolić im żyć, nie mogłem pozwolić by oni żyli''- BRAWO. NIECH ŻYJE ZGRABNOŚĆ WYPOWIEDZI. *''Zacząłem wycinać serce z inicjałami Susan, z czasem jej śmierci, z datą naszej rocznicy, datą naszego pierwszego spotkania, po czym sięgnąłem po igłę i nici i zszyłem swoje usta w uśmiech dla każdego, kto widzi i by cierpieć w środku.''- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Przecież an sercu nie zmieściłoby się to wszystko, nie mówiąc już o tym, że pomysł do bani. *''Moje ciuchy były przesiąknięte krwią niewinnych, moje dłonie były z krwi.''- ŻE CO PROSZĘ? Przed chwilą stwierdziłeś, że nie zasługują na życie, a teraz nazywasz ich niewinnymi. A, zapomniałam, że logikę zostawiliśmy w tyle. O ile w ogóle towarzyszyła nam od początku, w co wątpię. *''Jeśli mnie jednak zobaczysz, uciekaj, nie pokazuj szczęścia, albo umrzesz w odrażający sposób, przed tym, co było przed spotkaniem mnie, mordercy, Liu The Killera.''- Nie chwytam sensu. *Nie widzę związku pomiędzy początkiem a końcem. To w końcu Liu zabija tylko morderców, czy tych, którzy zażywają szczęścia? *Piętnastolatek powraca sobie na miejsce zbrodni i zabiera stamtąd rzeczy. Fantastycznie. Miejsce zbrodni czekało sobie spokojnie niezabezpieczone, aż Liu wybudzi się ze śpiączki i wróci po laptopa! Czemu policja się tym nie zajęła? Na pewno po tak długim czasie zabezpieczono by dowody i rzeczy Liu nie zostałyby tam. *Przedtem Susan wspomniała, że dom został doszczętnie spalony. Proszę mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego więc weszli do niego i pokoje były całe? *Jak Liu mógł odwrócić się i spojrzeć na pokój, skoro nawet nie zaznaczono, że z niego wyszedł? *Dlaczego ten Liu chciał zamordować Susan, chociaż dała mu dach nad głową? Wyglądała pięknie, nie mogłem jej dziś zabić- BŁAGAM! *Czemu nie wezwano policji, gdy Liu urządził masakrę w szpitalu? Piętnastolatka się bali? *Bezkarni kryminaliści atakują co chwila Susan? Czy ona, kurde, ma jakiegoś pecha do bandytów? *Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Liu powinien trafić do sierocińca. Jeśli nie, to dorosła kobieta jak Susan (na pewno dziesięć lat starsza), jeśli chciał z nią mieszkać, powinna zostać jego opiekunem prawnym. 0/10. Może tylko gadanie zakochanego chłopca sprawia, że robi nam się przyjemniej na sercu. Ale to nie powód, aby podwyższać ocenę, bo... ....to nie jest creepypasta, tylko jakieś romansidło w stylu'' zabili go i uciekł''. Kolejna historia napisana tylko po to, aby rysować sobie bohatera na DA i zakładać fangirle, bo to w końcu jest związane z Jeffem!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach